User talk:TidusTehSacrificer357
Welcome! TidusTehSacrificer357, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- RoyboyX (Talk) 02:21, March 16, 2012 Rules Okay, there are rules at the top of the page, but I have a few here. #First, keep the swearing to a minimum. I don't a curse every now and again, but be reasonable. #NO BULLYING, RACISM, SEXISM, OR ANY OTHER FORM OF DISCRIMINATION. I will NOT stand for it, and all offending comments will be deleted. #No trolls. I swear, trolls will NOT be tolerated. Thank you in advance for following these rules. Troll lo lo lo lo lo, lololo, troll lo lo lo lo.... Just kidding. I had to type it. Teehee. Sylux X 00:32, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Talk Do you... intend to contribute to Wikitroid or am I going to have to block you for spam? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 02:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Roy, don't threaten to block the poor guy for creating a user page. If you had read the revision, he merely copy-pasted his user page from another wiki. Nothing wrong with that. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::We're not bad people, I swear! The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 02:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm just still a little paranoid from a while back, it was late and I was cranky. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 02:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh good. FYI, I'm not a troll, but I like that song. Heheh. See ya. Sylux X 00:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Poll Thing Sounds good. I'll be ready when you are. Sylux X 23:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) And also, I didn't get the message. But that's alright. Sylux X 23:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Thanks man! Sylux X 14:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Did you vote? Sylux X 22:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I personally like sanctuary the most... It's so detailed. Have you played Echoes? Sylux X 22:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Fusion was my first game too. Anyway, if you go to youtube and look at walkthroughs including Sanctuary, you will be utterly amazed. Echoes was my first 3d game, and when I first saw sanctuary, I cried. And trust me, bro, I don't lie. Sylux X 22:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Probably the light suit or PED/hazard shield at 75 percent corruption. How about you? Oh and by the way, once you get trilogy, (Unless you are a sequence breaker) you'll never need the GCN versions again. EVER. Sylux X 19:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) You've got a point. Personally, I like the Phazon suit more though. Sylux X 03:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) WTF? How come on your final fantasy wiki page, it says hello Sylux X? Just wondering... Cuz I don't think People on FF would know who I am or who Sylux was/is... Sylux X 14:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Dude that's sick. (In a good way. In america, sick means awesome.) I thought maybe your page could stalk my memory and manipulate my future...(Oh, great page, we come to worship you, in hopes for your approval of our existence and mercy of your power.) XD Sylux X 19:07, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Page Flaw Just to let you know, your template on your page here isn't working. It says (word for word) "Hey, TEAMPLATE: Username." I just figured I should let you know to combat potential embaressment. Sylux X 19:12, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Template Actually, I didn't. RoyBoyX did. He's the top contributer... Consult him, not me. Although I was tempted to take the credit...XD Sylux X 22:28, March 26, 2012 (UTC) It looks real good. Did you vote on my new poll (Best Hunter?) Sylux X 23:03, March 26, 2012 (UTC) So you voted for Me? Actually, I meant me as in I , me , myself, SYLUX X. Thank you for admitting my awesomeness and please continue to brag about having an awesome comrade. Lol. Sylux X 23:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Other wikis If your hinting at final fantasy, very rarely. Lol. You see, I'm not really good at any kind of fantasy game (Skyrim, FF, Zelda, things like that). And since as far as I know, there is no F-Zero wiki and I only play Halo for multiplayer, so not really. I'd play any kind of game... But Metroid is my true addiction. 'Nuff said. Sylux X 19:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) And also, If you look at my Info box (Next to my Avatar) It'll tell you the wikis I have edited. Wikitroid is my main effort; and I saw a typo on Earthbound Wiki and kindly decided to fix it. Wow. I don't even play Earthbound. Sylux X 19:26, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I see. Monobook hurts my eyes for some reason... maybe I sould move to Sector 6. Anyway, I'm on Alien Spicies and Metroid Fanon Wiki. Do you play MPH? "May the Light of Aether protect you." 23:56, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I like the 2d ones more too. "May the Light of Aether protect you." 00:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure man. I've been wondering how to do that... "May the Light of Aether protect you." 00:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) If it can be more than one, Black and Green, my signiture colors (No pun intended.) Black, than green, than Black, etc. "May the Light of Aether protect you." 00:24, March 28, 2012 (UTC) For what? It might be easier if you tell me how to do it. By the way, I'll permit you to edit my page for misspellings, grammer, etc. "May the Light of Aether protect you." 00:27, March 28, 2012 (UTC) How do I put the pattern? "May the Light of Aether protect you." 00:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC) One more thing; where do I put it in? (That's what she said.) "May the Light of Aether protect you." 00:34, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I mean what page? Link? "May the Light of Aether protect you." 00:36, March 28, 2012 (UTC) YAY!!!! Thanks man, it looks real good. "May the Light of Aether protect you." 10:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "May the Light of Aether protect you." 10:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "May the Light of Aether protect you." 10:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) this is sooo fun. "May the Light of Aether protect you." 10:45, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Now how do I get it to work? "May the Light of Aether protect you." 10:47, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Anyway, it worked. Thanks! I will now write my sig an overnessecary (is that even a word?) amount of times to emphasize my gratitude. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) yay! it works!!! MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:07, March 29, 2012 (UTC) No title nessecary You alright man? You haven't been on for a long time... MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 21:59, April 8, 2012 (UTC) NIER If I join, can I be an Admin? I'll contribute even if I don't become one. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 16:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Actually, I'm running for patroller, and only admins can vote on it. :( MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 11:42, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol. I got rejected anyway... I'll have to re-submit in about 2 weeks. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 12:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Not really. I mean, sure it's a new title, and I'll have something to brag about and more rights, but not much else. And at least I can re-submit. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 12:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Cookies Option 1: Say I'm a boss. Option 2: Admit that I'm awesome. Option 3: Kneel in my glory. Option 4: SUFFER MY WRATH!!!!!! Just Kidding... ish? XD MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 12:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) FAQ It would be greatly appreciated if you left suggestions for our FAQ on Wikitroid talk:FAQ. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Guess what? I'm Australian too! That's all. You're Austrailian? (not you Tidus. I know you are.) What, am I like the only person from my area? Ah well. Maybe that's a good thing. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 11:05, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Reminder Hello, I would like to just make a statement concerning you're recent edits. As an admin, I look through all the edits made throughout the day, and it has occurred to my attention that your edits consist mostly of social messages to other users (here is your and ). Now, generally social interaction within the community is welcomed; however, let me remind you that this is an encyclodpedia, not a social networking site. There are places that are better suited for that, such as our own IRC channel. But when it comes to your edits here on site, please aim to contribute to the encyclopedia. Thanks in advance, --'The Exterminator' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 05:31, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I appreciate the help you have done, including advising others. Now I understand that you have not done that many majorly extensive side conversations, so my message to you was meant more as a heads-up than anything. But on another note, if don't think you know much about Metroid, try looking through Category:Site maintenance to see if there is anything that might require attention. It's usually a good place to check to see if anything is needed (and at the moment, images are in large demand). And yes, normally it would be Roy who would leap straight into this, but he isn't here to do so anymore. --'The Exterminator' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:27, April 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Template:Talk You might want to comment about the request for a signature policy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:37, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :I meant that you might also want to comment on the exact request I linked to, since the proposed policy wouldn't allow you to use such templates. Also, the wikipedia policy which we are currently using wouldn't allow it also. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:31, May 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Timer I'm pretty sure you can also find the code for a timer in the history of the main page. Look back before the Metroid series 25th anniversary last year (August). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:42, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks XD Thanks man. Dishing out jealousy is what I do best. XD MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 19:01, May 16, 2012 (UTC) No. It was a lame joke that you were jealous of me. Sorry. And thanks again. And I got rejected for adminship here... dosen't really matter much to me, I can still contribute just as much. As for NieR, I don't own a copy of it, so I'd either have to consult my neighbor or do internet research. Thanks again. MayTheLightOfAetherProtectYou 23:46, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. See you around. Sylux X 23:54, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :D Thanks man. Importing templates Hello TidusTehSacrificer357. In the future, if you have a template or article you'd like to be copied from another Wikia, please contact me or another admin. We can tell you if a similar template already exists (in the case of the Template:Q which you copied, we use a template called Template:Cquote), and administrators can import pages, preserving their history so you don't have to copy the entire history over in the talk page (which, I might add, also does not satisfy the copyright or licensing requirements involved in copying an article or template). If you have any questions, please feel free to ask on my talk page or to join our IRC channel. Thanks, and happy editing! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:03, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :No worries, sometimes they can be hard to find. A list you can check in the future is Category:Templates, which includes most (hopefully all) of the templates we use here. As for the copyright stuff... yeah, it's something that people do when they aren't aware of what the CC-BY-SA license specifies (I've done it before). And yeah, there aren't often consequences for it, but remember, no consequences doesn't make it right (and this is a different wiki, after all) :). :My name's probably familiar because I've been an admin here for almost six years now; you've probably seen me in RecentChanges or engaged in discussion somewhere. I've also been by other wikis on Wikia, so perhaps we've crossed elsewhere. Hard to say. But anyway, if you want to chat, feel free to drop by our IRC channel, I'm there almost always :P. Happy editing! [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4''']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:55, March 8, 2013 (UTC)